So It Begins
by GothicWolf
Summary: It all started like this...


A/N: Wow…I'm writing Inu/Kag. As any of you who have read Unscripted know, I dislike Kagome, which is partly why I don't pair her with anyone. So…here's the story.

As the sun rose high over the Sengoku Jidai, a band of travelers rested in the shade of a cave carved into the side of a cliff.

Shippou, a young fox demon, bounced happily in the lap of a young girl by the name of Kagome. She smiled down at him.

"Shippou-chan," she whispered. "You'll wake the others if you keep moving around."

"I'm already awake." A gruff voice sounded from not too far away. A boy with silver-white hair and dog-ears, blinked open his golden eyes.

Kagome jumped, accidentally causing the bouncing kitsune to fall from her lap. Shippou ran outside, saying something about crazy kitsune eating dog demons. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha! I thought you had to rest after that battle with Sesshoumaru."

He shrugged huffily. "Nah, he couldn't hurt me if he tried." His voice was arrogant.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He _did_ try…and he_ did _hurt you."

"Nuh-uh."

She gently prodded his ribs. When he pulled in a sharp breath through his teeth, she withdrew her hand. "You are hurt. And you know it."

He felt her eyes burning into the side of his head as he looked away.

………………………

"WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Let me take a look, just to make sure nothing's broken."

Inuyasha snorted. "If it'll keep ya from starin' at me." He pulled off the red fire rat robe, and then the white shirt he wore under it.

Kagome was shocked as she looked at his back. Then she took out an axe and tripped down a hill revealing herself to be Kikyou and screamed: "DIE INUYASHA!"

(Just kidding. . )

Kagome was shocked as she looked at his back and saw the many scars that marred the tan flesh. She ran her finger down one.

"Where did these some from?"

He snorted, but she saw his ears droop at what must've been a painful memory. "I got those a long time ago…"

Kagome frowned. "Did they come from Sesshoumaru…or Naraku? Surely, only a demon could do this."

Kagome saw the muscles in his neck and back tighten. "No. The villagers from the town I lived in with my mother before she died…. They did it."

Her eyes looked at the pale lines that ran all down his back. Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry…I must have been horrible for you."

"Nah, ya think?" His voice was harsh, but there was an edge of sadness or regret in it.

She tried to look around at his face, but Inuyasha turned away. Then her eyes caught site of a particularly long and nasty scar that went from the top of his left shoulder all the way to his right hip.

She traced it. "Did they do that too?"

His voice seemed to crack. "Nah."

"Then who…?" Her voice trailed off. Only one person could cause Inuyasha enough pain to actually make him show it. Kikyou.

Inuyasha seemed to have guessed her train of thought. "Yeah, Kikyou did it." Every hard and angry thing in his voice was gone.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to bring it up…I'm sorry…"

She felt hot tears from his eyes fall onto her shoulder.

"It's okay…It's okay…"

His arms wrapped around her middle, and he continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I know it must be frustrating…me going on about Kikyou…"

"Don't worry about it…."

"No, really Kagome…I'm sorry."

"Okay."

A bright voice broke the conversation. "Good morning everyone! I…" Miroku broke off mid-sentence and walked back to the pallet he'd been sleeping in a minute before. Before he lay back down, he turned to them. "I never got out of this pallet, understand? So just go on with whatever it is you were doing."

The two stared at Miroku as he put his head down and pulled a blanket over himself.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the tracks from the tears still fresh on his face, but he was grinning. "Is it just me, or was that weird?"

Kagome giggled. "I think we should just ignore that whole sequence…Anyway. Where's Shippou?"

Shippou bounced back inside. "Hi everybody!"

Miroku and Sango jumped up. "We swear we weren't eavesdropping on any of that, okay?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other sideways. "Eh…"

Kikyou, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru walked in.

Naraku wiped a tear from his eye. "That was deep man."

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Kikyou took out an axe and attacked Kagome. "DIE, BOYFRIEND STEALER!!!!"

Kagome took out a large metal bat and started beating Kikyou over the head. "DEAD WOMAN!!!!!!!!"

Everyone watched the battle with wide eyes.

Sango looked at Miroku, and said in a matter-o-fact way, "This story changed from serious to stupid REALLY fast…"

He nodded. "I know what you mean. But the weirdest thing is, we aren't even trying to kill Naraku…."

Naraku looked at them. He put them to sleep and chanted. "Naraku is your friiieeeeend. You would neeeveeeer hurt Naraku. You loooooove Naraku."

In a few minutes they woke up. He waved at them. "Howdy, friends!"

Sango and Miroku waved back and smiled. Then Sango took out Hiraikotsu and slammed it on his head.

She and Miroku grinned as they looked at the squashed Naraku. Miroku knelt down next to him and grinned. "We're liiiiiiiiight sleeeeeepers."

Inuyasha was standing next to Sesshoumaru who was sleeping standing up. The battle between Kagome and Kikyou was getting incredibly boring. Finally, Inuyasha had had enough.

He screamed, "STOP!" at the top of his lungs. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kagome and the now midgey Naraku stared at him.

"Okay. I'm going to blindfold myself and throw Tetsusaiga. It will hit either Kikyou or Kagome, and whichever one it hits will be my true love."

Kikyou and Kagome looked at each other…. They thought about what he'd just said, and then each pointed at the other and screamed, "YOU LOVE HER!"

He wasn't sure what they meant until Sesshoumaru told him to think about what he'd said. "OH! I mean whichever one it DOESN'T hit will be my true love."

He blindfolded himself, and then threw Tetsusaiga. There was a screech. "INUYASHA YOU BLOODY MORON!!!!!" Sesshoumaru howled at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha peeked out from under the blindfold. "Oops…maybe I should try that again…"

Sesshoumaru pulled Tetsusaiga out of his left buttock and stalked over to Inuyasha. He was about to slice his brother in half when he heard Kikyou laughing at him. Turning, he threw the sword with all of his strength. It didn't hit her, but it tore off the bottom half of her outfit.

Everyone stared.

She grinned. "Eh heh…I can explain that…"

Inuyasha did a spectacular projectile vomit before screeching, "YOU'RE A MAN?!?!?!"

"Not technically…I'm sort of both. Let's just say that old hag who made me didn't know what a woman looked like."

Sesshoumaru looked sick. "Oh my poor little eyes." He ran out of the cave. Naraku followed him. So did Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out. Naraku came back after a minute and ran next to Inuyasha as Kagome dragged him. "Inuyasha…next time you pick a woman, make sure it's a WOMAN."

"What, you liked her too!"

"Shut up. Oh, and another thing. The next time you decide to do a feat like that projectile vomiting…POINT IT AT SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME!!!!!!!!!"

He ran off.

So Inuyasha and Kagome lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
